Avions en papier
by Tipitina
Summary: Séquelle de Son et Lumière. Un bout de papier qui vole, une vie qui stagne. Ca ne peut plus durer.


_Avion en papier_

Fandom : KKM

Genre : Une experte m'a signifié que ce n'était pas de l'ansgt mais du Flangst ;, Yaoi

Disclaimers : KKM ne m'appartient pas le moins du monde

Notes : Séquelle de « Son et Lumière » parce que non ce n'est **pas** un deathfic mais en même temps j'ai tout fait pour le faire croire. Je suis partisane de la survie de Wolfram-sama. Je ne le ferais pas mourir… préfère la souffrance… mais il reste en vie.

Merci à Shakes pour la béta

ooOOoo

Yuuri était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la tour, les jambes dans le vide et le regard lointain. Greta le regardait avec de la tristesse au fond des yeux. Qui aurait cru au début du règne de son père, qu'il dépérirait à son point sans Wolfram ? Elle souffrait pour lui, souffrait aussi de l'absence de son deuxième père. Mais elle savait que ce n'était rien en comparaison de Jessie et Rafaël. Leur « maman » n'était plus là.

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir l'adolescente aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron sombre la rejoindre, tenant la main de son petit frère qui savait à peine marcher.

Rafaël qui passait son temps à réclamer les bras de Wolfram, qui souriait dès que Wolfram entrait dans la pièce, qui ne riait qu'aux chatouilles de Wolfram. Le petit garçon aux cheveux blond cendré et yeux avait tellement pleuré au début. Heureusement que Jessie était là. Elle était forte comme ses pères mais Wolfram lui manquait aussi.

Greta se dit que ça suffisait. Que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Elle redirigea son regard vers son père d'adoption et le regarda lancer un avion de papier par la fenêtre. Rafaël le suivit des yeux et marcha jusqu'à Yuuri, sa tétine dans la bouche. Attiré par les gazouillis du petit, le Maoh se retourna à temps pour le réceptionner. Il lui sourit et s'étonna de trouver ses deux filles derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? interrogea-t-il en sortant de l'encadrement de la fenêtre, l'enfant dans les bras.

-Papa, ça suffit. Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ? le réprima sa plus grande fille.

-Greta…

-Tu négliges le royaume, tu oublies même jusqu'à l'existence de tes enfants ! Tu crois que c'est sain pour Rafaël et pour Jessie de vivre avec un père qui joue les fantômes ?

-Greta, arrêtes. Tu ne sais pas…

-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas joué au base-ball avec Jessie ! Depuis quand n'as-tu pas regardé Rafaël jouer avec les peluches d'oncle Gwendal !

-Je…

Yuuri baissa la tête, vaincu. Greta avait la poigne de Wolfram et elle savait tout comme lui toucher là où ça faisait mal. Elle avait raison.

-Je ne tiens pas à présenter à mon bébé, un grand-père qui ne le verra même pas.

Le roi se sentit encore plus blessé. Elle aussi allait l'abandonner ? Le silence s'installa. Deux mains se posèrent sur son bras et il releva les yeux pour croiser le visage inquiet de Jessie.

-Papa. Je veux qu'il revienne.

-Moi aussi je le voudrais tant mon bébé, dit-il, les larmes aux yeux, serrant sa fille contre lui de toutes ses forces.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends !

-Greta tu sais que c'est impossible.

-Depuis quand tu te soucies de ça ?

-… Mais Wolfram…

-Je sais que la séparation était dure. Mais tout peut s'arranger. Je suis sure qu'il voudrait que tu agisses.

Greta s'approcha de son père et le regarda de toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait. Yuuri était triste, mais ses filles avaient raison. Et Rafaël ne pouvait pas grandir ainsi.

-Je vais essayer.

-Tu n'essayes pas. Tu y arrives, répondit Greta, presque sous forme d'un ordre.

Yuuri sourit quelque peu.

-Tu es têtue.

-J'ai été bien élevée.

-Papa. Je viens aussi, déclara Jessie.

-Jess, je ne crois pas que …

-Mama ! fit Rafaël en tirant sur l'une des mèches noires de Yuuri.

Le jeune homme regarda son fils et finit par céder.

-Jessie occupe-toi de Rafaël. Je vais faire atteler le carrosse.

L'adolescente lui sourit et prit son petit frère dans ses bras. Elle regarda sa grande sœur qui lui souriait radieusement.

ooOOoo

Yuuri ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit dehors et les plaines désertes s'étalaient à perte de vue. La petite lampe du carrosse les éclairait à peine. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses enfants et sourit. Il remonta le plaid sur eux et caressa doucement leurs cheveux.

Il baissa encore un peu l'intensité de la flamme et regarda le paysage dehors. Il se revoyait dans la chapelle du château. Les gens déposaient des roses blanches au rythme de la musique.

Il se tenait à ses cotés et regardait le peuple rendre un dernier hommage à leur si regretté seigneur. Dire qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Le Seigneur Von Bielfeld était mort. Cherie était venue et pleurait discrètement, à l'écart de ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était trop digne pour accepter que quelqu'un d'autre que ses proches la voit pleurer.

A ses cotés, Wolfram crispait les doigts autour de sa fleur. Les épines égratignaient sa peau et pourtant son visage restait tellement impassible. Avait-il seulement connu son père aussi bien que Yuuri connaissait le sien ? Est-ce que le père de Wolfram était fier de son fils quand il accomplissait quelque chose ? Lui avait-il seulement témoigné de l'affection ? Tant de question que Yuuri s'était posé à cet instant. Et son moment était venu, il posa à son tour la fleur sur les centaines d'autres et se recueillit une minute.

Wolfram avait fait comme les autres, Mais au moment de déposer la fleur, sa main avait tremblé, son visage s'était figé. Si Yuuri avait seulement pensé à la discussion qui aurait suivi, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras à ce moment-là et ne l'aurait plus lâché. Il l'aurait enchaîné à lui et serait rentré à Shin Makoku avec lui.

Mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

« Yuuri, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire »

Cette phrase faisait encore ressortir cette boule douloureuse au creux de son estomac. Il avait eu si mal.

-Yuuri ?

-Conrad ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, sorti de sa rêverie.

-Nous arrivons en vue du Château des Von Bielfeld.

-Merci.

Maintenant il allait réparer son erreur.

ooOOoo

-Merci Mikaël. Tu peux disposer.

-Bien Votre Excellence.

Le jeune conseiller sortit du bureau en soupirant. Autrefois jeune second de son Excellence Wolfram, maintenant conseiller à ses cotés, Mikael ne pouvait que constater avec tristesse que son supérieur bien aimé n'était plus lui-même.

-Sir Mickaël ?interpelle un soldat qui passait par là.

-Oui ?Répondit le conseiller.

-Je crois que vous feriez mieux de venir voir.

Dans son bureau, Wolfram soupira, s'autorisant un infime moment pour se laisser aller. Ce n'était pas bien mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il leva les yeux sur le portait au dessus de la porte de la pièce et regarda avec tristesse, l'image de son royal époux.

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait plus y penser. Seul comptait son peuple. Les Von Bielfeld ne devaient jamais abandonner leurs sujets. C'est ce qui faisait d'eux de bons seigneurs, aimés et respectés.

Il ne devait plus y penser. Mais c'était tellement dur. Il n'osait sortir la photo de sa famille d'antan que la nuit, lorsqu'il était seul et que personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Il laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains et respira fort.

Il releva la tête en entendant un petit bruit à ses pieds et se pencha. Il fut étonné en regardant le papier plié. Un avion ? Comment avait-il pu atterrir ici ? Seul Yuuri savait les faire. Il se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Rien. Il avait dû le faire tomber de son tiroir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.

-Mikael, je vous avais dit de disposer et donc de ne pas revenir à moins que je ne vous appelle.

-C'est ce qu'il fait.

Les yeux de Wolfram s'ouvrirent brusquement. Cette voix. Il se retourna d'un geste vif et se figea. Yuuri se tenait devant lui au milieu de la pièce et le regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et de sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bredouilla le blond.

Yuuri ne répondit pas et avança.

-Non ! Reste où tu es ! cria-t-il, paniqué.

-Wolfram.

-Non. On était d'accord ! fit-il, reculant, tremblant.

-Wolfram, je ne savais pas que ce serait si dur. Je…

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre !

Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux très forts, comme s'il pouvait faire disparaître cette douloureuse vision. Yuuri avait mal. Mal de voir que Wolfram ne le supportait pas non plus, mal de le voir lutter à ce point pour ne pas le regarder. Il avait peur. Ca se voyait. Yuuri le connaissait trop bien. Wolfram avait peur de ne pas arriver à résister.

Il s'approcha et posa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue pâle de Wolfram. Le blond ouvrit ses perles émeraude et le regarda, implorant. Il avait maigri, grandi, peut-être mûri, il ne savait pas très bien mais il n'aimait pas l'ombre de souffrance qui voilait son regard.

Tout doucement, il écarta les mains des oreilles de son époux et le regarda.

-Wolfram.

-Non, Yuuri. Non. Je t'en prie, va-t-en. Va-t-en ! Je dois rester ici, je dois veiller sur mes sujets. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes terres.

C'était une prière tellement peu convaincante, mais le voir l'implorer à ce point lui serra le cœur. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. Jamais Wolfram n'aurait dû avoir à subir ça. Il s'était juré de le protéger et de veiller sur lui. Il avait échoué.

-S'il te plaît, Wolfram.

-Non…Yuuri s'il te plaît… va-t-en, murmurait-il, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Il le serra dans ses bras fébrilement. Il avait peur de le perdre encore, il voulait l'embrasser, le garder contre lui encore et encore, pouvoir respirer son odeur comme à cet instant, sentir son corps contre le sien. Il ne voulait plus qu'il disparaisse comme un rêve au petit matin.

-Est-ce que c'est si important pour toi ? Est-ce que c'est plus important que nous ? chuchota Yuuri.

Wolfram serra les dents. C'était trop dur. Il ne pouvait pas résister à cette voix douce mais si triste. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à Yuuri. Pourquoi était-il venu ? C'était pire que d'être loin de lui pendant ces quelques années.

Yuuri embrassa les boucles blondes, avec amour et tendresse, comme pour se rappeler leur texture, des souvenirs trop lointains.

-On trouvera un moyen. S'il te plaît ne me laisse plus. Ne me laisse plus seul. Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à vivre sans ma moitié. Un seul poumon, une moitié de cœur brisé, ne me permettront plus de vivre, Wolfram.

-Non… Yuuri…

Wolfram faiblissait.

-Je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de toi.

-Ce n'est pas… je ne peux pas…

-Je trouverai une solution. Je trouverai un moyen pour tu restes avec moi, sans les négliger eux.

-C'est impossible… on avait déjà…

-Nous n'avons même pas essayé, Wolf.

Le regard mouillé de Wolfram le suppliait d'arrêter, d'arrêter de lui donner l'espoir qu'ils pourraient de nouveau vivre comme avant.

-S'il te plaît, le pria encore Yuuri en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Yuuri…

La porte s'ouvrit encore.

-Nous avons besoin de toi, reprit Yuuri.

Yuuri se poussa tout doucement. Wolfram regarda le fond de la pièce et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules le long de ses joues.

-Mama ! fit Jessie, son sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

-Mama ! dit Rafaël en tendant les bras, lâchant la main de sa sœur pour avancer d'un pas.

Tremblant, Wolfram se détacha tout doucement de Yuuri, observant avec de grands yeux, le petit garçon avancer et sa fille le suivant. Il avança à son tour.

-Jessie…Rafaël…

Le petit enfant manqua de tomber et Wolfram se précipita vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras, à l'en étouffer, pleurant encore. Il l'embrassa et rouvrit les yeux vers sa fille. Accroupi au sol, il tendit son autre bras vers elle et elle n'attendit qu'une seconde avant de se jeter dans ses bras à son tour.

-Mama !Mama !Mama !chantonnait presque Rafaël, n'aidant pas Wolfram à se calmer.

-Mama ! Nous laisse plus !pleura Jessie contre lui.

Incapable de leur répondre, les larmes l'empêchant de parler, il ne put que resserrer son étreinte sur ses enfants et hocher la tête. Conrad regarda la scène sans rien dire, sans sourire. Parce que ce qui se déroulait là n'était pas un événement heureux. C'était le résultat d'années de douleur et de souffrance.

-Grand frère…

Il ne s'agissait presque que d'un murmure mais c'était suffisant. En une seconde il 'était près de son petit frère. Wolfram releva des yeux déchirés mais déterminés vers lui, les larmes sur ses joues glissant doucement.

-Je rentre. Préviens Mikael pour qu'il prenne la suite pendant quelques temps.

-J'y vais de ce pas.

Conrad disparut dans la seconde. Yuuri plaça ses bras autour du cou de son époux qui se relevait, aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Jessie regarda Wolfram dans les yeux.

-Tu vas rester hein ? Mama, cette fois tu restes ?

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que les lèvres de Wolfram ne s'étirent en un sourire doux.

-Oui.

Jessie lui fit un sourire radieux et se serra contre lui.

-Je ne peux pas laisser votre mauviette de père s'occuper de vous.

Jessie rit dans son giron tandis que Rafaël s'amusait avec les longues boucles blondes. Yuuri déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Wolfram Puis un autre et le laissa s'écarter, avançant vers la sortir, Rafaël dans ses bras, tenant Jessie par la main.

Yuuri savait que ce ne serait pas si simple. Que Wolfram était déchiré entre son devoir de Seigneur et sa famille. Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'ils trouvent tous les deux une solution pour qu'il continue de gouverner ce royaume qui était à des jours de cheval de Shin Makoku. Mais il s'en fichait. Plus jamais il ne laisserait Wolfram le quitter un seul jour.

OWARI

Le 12 août 05


End file.
